Broken Arrow
by Vampiric Dragon
Summary: A new Sayijin has come to Earth. Why? To make someone of the Z fighters pay. Please R&R! Update soon as I get reviews.


A/N: Ah yes. This is the beginning of another story of mine. ^_^. Without further a due: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
There it is. That's the planet that I have heard so much about. Earth. It looked like any other planet, small and meaningless. I smirked while my long, elegant tail twitched with excitement. "Soon, I will make myself known to that planet and they will regret it." Silently laughing to myself, I walked out of the viewing room into the control room. "How long until we arrive?" "Just another couple of hours before we reach the descending zone, captain." "Good. Inform me when we reach there." "Yes sir."  
  
I walk out of that idiot filled room. I stop, seeing my reflection in a window. The face was of a harden warrior. Long straight hair the color of twilight (deep midnight blue) and eyes the color of emeralds. My tail wiggled its furry way into view. It is brown with blue streaks in it. Smirking I leave the window to go into my private chambers. Falling into a light sleep, I heard the sounds of my ship slowing down, getting ready to go into orbit. Then a knock on my door. "Excuse me sir, but we have reached descending zone. Do you wish to proceed?" "Yes you idiot!" I barked. I hated it when they asked stupid questions like that. He must have scurried away because when I opened my door, nothing was there. 'Little roach. You will pay for waking me up.' I thought heading to the control room. "Captain, we are halfway there. Please people, stay where you are. This planet has a heavier pull than the others we've been to." "Humph. My home planet had 10 x the pull." They all looked at me. "You imbeciles. Have you forgotten that I am a saiyan warrior?" No's where heard. "Then you know that my planet is Vegitasei. More gravity, tougher workouts and minds." Smirking I went and sat in my chair. 'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm not tough. I was among the highest in my class. King Vegita said that I was the best choice for his son as a mate, but that was before Freiza came. I was mad and left my planet. I went to some planet named Kurik where I was placed into a group of nobodys that cleaned out planets. I did the destruction. I was great at it. I was quickly sought after not only for business but also as a mate. I declined every single one of them. No one could come close to my potential mate. That was 5 years ago. I am now eighteen years of age. I know that my home planet was destroyed the day after I left. I still wonder what happened to him.'  
  
The ship made a rough landing in a forest. I got out of my chair and went out of the ship. I already sensed a few strong ki's. 'Maybe this could be a worthwhile after all.'  
  
Goku was sitting on a chair, reading the comics when he felt a strong ki nearby. "Gohan, lets go." "Coming dad." The little 7 year old called, running down the hall. Vegita was in the gravity room training. He stopped, feeling a familiar ki near the woods. He went to check out what it was doing, for good or evil.  
  
I was scouting out in the woods when I felt three strong kis heading my way. 'Perfect. Now the real fun begins..' I jump up into a nearby tree, suppressing my ki and wait for them to show. I saw 2 of them land not 5 feet from my tree. They began talking. "Where could the owner of that strong ki be? I know that I felt it close by here." "Maybe Vegita can help us dad." "I hope so." That name hit me hard. I then saw him and nearly fell out of the tree. He was here, on this weakling planet, defending it! How could he? Then he spoke, "I know Kakkarott, I felt it too. It seemed familiar, but I don't know why." Anger boiled up inside of me. "How could you forget me, Vegita?"  
  
I then jumped down and looked at him. He seemed shocked. "C- Cassandra? How could you be alive?" "The day before you were taken I left Vegitasei, heartbroken." Vegita stood there, then a scowl appeared on face. "You thought that my father was for real? Ha!" I just wanted to punch him. "Prince, I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Do what?" "Rile me up like that. You have never seen what my temper can do. And I still have my tail." The other 2 gasped while Vegita did nothing. Not wanting to do something I'd regret, I left them and walked away from the ship.  
  
Stopping 50 miles from a town, I sensed someone behind me. "Why won't you leave me alone!?" I said and threw a ki blast at the invader. He blocked it and came toward me. He was around my age with shoulder length lavender hair and piercing blue eyes. He reminded me of someone. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice low, but I could hear him perfectly fine. "Walking. Is that so wrong?" He shrugged. "It depends." "On what?" "On whether or not you plan on destroying this planet." "Oh. I don't plan on it. What makes you think that?" "Just your power level is very high, that's all." I smirked and sat down. "Might as well sit. What's your name?" He just sat there. "None of your business." I grin at him. "I knew you would saw that. You have no reason to trust me. By the way, my name is Cassandra. Cassie for short."  
  
  
  
Authors notes: If you can't tell, this is set when Trunks from the future comes back in time. I need some ideas. Should Cass be with Veggie or Trunks-kun? Let me know ASAP. Please. 


End file.
